My Butler, Hormonal
by truthhurts167
Summary: When Sebastian becomes pregnant Ciel steps up to be a great father or at least tris to. Caution Mpreg and Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SOOO when you read mpreg for Sebastian/Ciel, Ciel is the one who ALWAYS has the baby (I'm not really complaining just sayn') I find it seems more logical for Sebastian to have the baby soo … any who this is kinda my first mpreg. **

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own kuroshitsuji and don't make money from this just have fun writing it. **

**Warning: mpreg and ****yaoi most likely crazy hormonal Sebastian (*Giggles* XD)**

* * *

**Ciel's POV**

I sat in my study deep in thought I was kind of worried but not a lot. Sebastian had seemed a tad bit off. Sebastian walked in with a tray of tea snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hello Young Master, cake?"

"Yes." Sebastian handed me a plate with a slice of cake on it. I watched my butler walk out of the room placing his hand over his stomach. "Sebastian." He stopped and turned around dropping his hand to his side.

"Yes, Young Master?"

I then set down my plate "are you okay?" Sebastian smiled warmly

"Yes." I glared at him but brushed it off. No need to worry.

**Sebastian's POV**

I closed the door behind me and sighed softly. I had been having cramps all day long but they weren't bad enough to worry the Young Master with. I made my way to the kitchen were Bard was burning down the kitchen. "BARD!" He jumped "Enough of this I've told you a thousand times no flamethrowers."

"Sorry Sebastian the kettle -."

I cut in before he could finish. "It's okay just clean it up." I set to work on preparing dinner then laid down on the couch in the spear bedroom. The dinner bell rang and I got up my head throbbing. "Urg." I groaned and set about bringing Ciel his dinner.

**Ciel's POV**

"Young Master for dinner," Sebastian spoke in a monotone voice. "You have roast beef and –"

"Sebastian." I cut him off "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Just a headache." I nodded in approval and Sebastian finished and left.

**Sebastian's POV**

I tidied the kitchen and was done with my duties early so I decided to go to bed for once and actually sleep. I continued to feel this way every day for the next week and a half till the cramps were joined by nausea. I woke up and in sitting up a wave of nausea hit my like a brick to the face, bolting to the bathroom I vomited acid; cringing at the foul taste. Flushing the toilet I stood slowly steadying myself till I was sure I was ok and headed to wake the Young Master.

"Good morning Young Master." Ciel pulled the covers over his head with a grunt. "Come on things to do places to be." From under the covers came a muffled question

"What is on the schedule for today?"

**Ciel's POV**

I sat up as Sebastian handed me a cup of tea. "You have an appointment with the Italian corporate head at noon and then lessons till two afterward you have –"

Sebastian dropped the plate with my breakfast to the floor and ran to the bathroom one hand clutching his mouth the other clutching his stomach. Carefully I crawled out of bed avoiding all the broken glass. Standing in the doorway I stood watching Sebastian dry heave into the toilet on his hands and knees. Once he finished and set back leaning against the nearby wall I knelt down in front of him placing the back of my hand to his forehead. "You don't have a fever." He looked up at me and smiled the best he could through the nausea,

"No Young Master, I'm fine no need to worry."

I nodded not quite sure I believed him. After some time he felt good enough to get up. We continued the day as usual and did so for the next three days with the exception for Sebastian's bought of nausea. Finally I decided to follow him if he wasn't going to tell me I'd find out myself. Though in hindsight I could have ordered him to tell me but that's no fun now is it?

The next day I had cleared my schedule with the excuse that I had a large amount of paper work that had been building up and told Sebastian to continue his day as usual. After he got me dressed with only one episode I went to my office and waited till I was sure he was in the kitchen then began following him. He cleaned and scolded the other servants. Once the usual work was done he slipped into his office leaving the door ajar just enough for me to pear inside. He sat down at his desk resting his elbow on the desk and holding his head in his upturned palm; letting out a long sigh. After a long while he picked up the phone at and dialed some unknown number.

**Sebastian's POV**

I decided that this was enough it had affected my work and worried the Young Master. I dialed and all too familiar number and it rang twice.

"Hello Michaelis manor."

"Hi Betsy its Lucifer can I talk to my mom?" Betsy had been the family maid longer than Sebastian had been in existence.

"Oh sure," She chuckled "Just a moment." I could hear the phone exchanging hands.

"Hello honey." A warm voice chimed.

"Hi mom."

Her demeanor quickly changed. "And why haven't you called young man?"

"Sorry I've been busy."

"Well, try to call more. How's my baby boy?"

"Fine." I decided not to worry my mom she'd just try to come up and drive everyone crazy.

"That's good."

"Hey could you send me a couple of books from my room?"

"Sure which ones honey?"

"Demon Anatomy and Demonic Diseases and Illnesses." A short pause.

"Sure but may I ask why?"

'Shit I hadn't thought of a lie' "I'm uh teaching Ciel more about demons and he wanted a good book on anatomy." Another pause followed.

"Alright I'm sending them."

"Okay I've got to go now mom so bye."

"I love honey bye."

"I love you too." I whispered in a hurried fashion.

"What did you say?" she chuckled, knowing exactly what I said.

"I love you too mom." I said louder and slower. She hung up the phone as did I.

**Ciel's POV**

I listened in on Sebastian's little conversation quite amused. After he hung up the phone he stood and turned to the fire place and as if on cue a large fire burst inside it. I had to cover my mouth to hide a sharp gasp. Sebastian strolled over and reached into the flames retrieving two large texts book. He sat back down at his desk and opened one of the books skimming through the pages. I decided that he wasn't going do anything but read so I quietly headed back to my office.

**Sebastian's POV**

I slowly opened the book on demon diseases skimming trough to the symptoms list. It was set up in bracket system I traced the symptoms through leading to about three different diseases; I chuckled to myself 'well that's out.' The other two diseases were rather rare but I looked each up reading the definition and complete list of symptoms. 'Well that was helpful' glancing over I noticed that pregnancy had an entire page dedicated to it. Skimming through it I noticed the last paragraph and began to read it:

_Pregnancy may also occur in male demons but only if the demon is in a fertile cycle at the time of conception. He will show signs of usual pregnancy but some symptoms are excluded. Male pregnancy is rare, because the male demons fertility cycle is so small (lasting anywhere from a few minutes to three hours) it only occurs in about one in a million male demons. Natural birth is still possible but is usually more stressful on the father's body. The stress is a large thing to take into account when deciding between natural birth and cesarean section. _

I became appalled by the paragraph unsure what to think; there was a possibility I was pregnant; slim but still. 'What the fuck am I going to do? I can't keep a child . . . I'll get rid of it but I at least have to tell Ciel' I rose from my desk and headed to the bathroom for the seventh time this afternoon. As I stepped out of the bathroom something occurred to me 'maybe I should take a pregnancy test before I tell Ciel?' The day continued as usual and after I put Ciel to bed I put on a coat and took a single horse. Walking out of the drug store my face felt like it was on fire and probably looked like it to. Slipping into the house as not to be noticed I made it upstairs still unnoticed. I closed the bathroom door resting against it and looking over the small pink box.

"How does this even work?" I opened the box and read the instructions out loud to myself, "urinate on the end of the applicator and wait ten minutes a plus sign means –"I could not bring myself to read the rest. I did as the instructions said; the wait seemed more like an hour. "Finally," I pulled my pocket watch from my pocket for the fifth time. Slowly I picked up the pregnancy test. "Positive," I continued this sick ritual till I ran out of a box of ten.

**Ciel's POV**

I got up that morning surprisingly early Sebastian was nowhere to be found, so I rang and rang and rang. After the fifth ring with no response I grudgingly pulled myself from my bed and stomped through the halls to Sebastian's door. I slammed my fist against the door,

"SEBASTIAN! Get the hell up NOW!" there was no response. I flung the door open to find it empty and dark the only light in the room came from under the bathroom door. 'So you decided to hide from me there' Ciel stepped to the door and pushed it open.

"SEBASTAIN why the hell di-"I stopped at the scene in front of me. Sebastian was curled in a ball in the far corner of the bathroom I assumed asleep and a number of pregnancy tests strewn around the room. Stepping close so I could see his face I became less confused and more worried as a tear streaked face stared up at me from the tile floor. Gently shaking his shoulder I knelt down in from of him as he stirred from his trance surprised at my appearance.

"Oh I'm so sorry Young Master." He sat up. "I'll go get you some –"

I placed a hand on his shoulder interrupting him "Sebastian what were you doing last night?" I glanced around the room as his face blushed a light tinge of pink. He leaned against the nearby wall with a sigh.

"Well I'm pregnant."

"And I'm the Easter bunny. Now seriously what's the matter with you?"

"I told you I'm pregnant." He sounded a bit agitated and he picked up the nearest pregnancy test. "See." He held it up and a plus sign was as plain as day. I was shocked to say the least.

"But how you a guy … right?"

"Male demon pregnancy is possible but is rare because the fertility cycle is small like a few minutes up to three hours"

"So I am the father? Right?"

"Of course I'm not some whore."

I thought for a moment "So it was that time when-"

"May 21th yes."

**~FLASHBACK STARTS~**

"Lizzy our engagement it's over." She sat unmoved in her seat for a moment before a smile crossed her face.  
"Well, that's okay," the smile faded, "We can still be friends right?"

"Of course you're handling this better than expected Lizzy are you sure your okay?" She giggled at me.

"Yes, I kind of expected it plus I kind of like someone else." She took a cup of tea from Sebastian. "Thank you. Just as long as we can still be friends." The two of us sat and talk for the better part of an hour before Lizzy had to go home. Once Lizzy was gone I laid across my bed.

"Well that went well."

"Yes it did Young Master. Shall we celebrate?" a cheeky smile crossed Sebastian's lips

**Normal POV**

"Yes, but I'm seme this time, I need a change of pace." Sebastian's face paled. "What?" Ciel questioned the look he got.

Sebastian fidgeted a bit while staring at the ground before opening his mouth "I've never – "He looked up at Ciel.

"I see," Ciel cut him off. "I've had a good teacher." Sebastian gave him a disquieted smile.

"Okay." Ciel stood up and slowly pulled him close unbuttoning his jacket and shirt, dropping it slowly to the floor. Kissing him softly he began undressing Ciel but Ciel pushed his hands away. Nipping at his now exposed neck Sebastian moaned softly. Ciel pushed him down onto the bed and tour of his own shirt flinging it to the side. Ciel straddled Sebastian's hips and kissed him harshly he looked up at Ciel, an uncertain look in his eyes. Ciel slid down and began trailing kisses down his neck to his porcelain chest nipping at his left nipple with the occasional bite that elicitated a moan from Sebastian. He moaned loudly as Ciel unbuttoned his pants, standing Ciel pulled them off with his boxers in one swift movement. A quick shiver ran through his body at the rush of cool air. Ciel shed the rest of his clothes and was on top of Sebastian again who didn't move unsure of what to do with himself.

"Just relax," Ciel comforted and the demon nodded. Ciel ran his hand down Sebastian's chest and he relaxed under Ciel's touch, he kissed the crook of Sebastian's neck and he moaned. Ciel trailed kissed down Sebastian's body again reaching his member Ciel took it in his hand in response Sebastian gasped fisting the sheets.

"M-Master." Ciel kissed the tip and pulled it into his mouth running his tongue across it. Sebastian moaned loudly, his grip tightening ever so slightly on the sheets and arched his back. Ciel began to bob his head up in down at an even pace occasionally licking the slit. "F-Faster … master … please." Sebastian pleaded and was gifted with a quickened pace. "I-I'm gonna - gon-nna." Sebastian panted, but Ciel pulled away.

"Don't be so eager. " Ciel teased. He put three fingers up to Sebastian's lips. Who dutifully took them in his mouth and while he sucked Ciel stroked himself. "Okay." He pulled his fingers from Sebastian's mouth with a bit of a pop sound. Ciel moved down so he was sitting between Sebastian's wide spread legs, "Are you ready?" Sebastian nodded a knowing look on his face. Ciel slid one finger in past the ring of muscle and Sebastian winced squeezing his eyes shut to hold back tears but he soon relaxed "You really are a virgin" Ciel teased a bit but Sebastian just nodded. Ciel waited till the muscle relaxed before adding a second finger.

"AHHH!" Tears escaped Sebastian's tightly clenched eyes and he bit his lip drawing beads of blood. "It … hurts … Ciel!" Ciel nodded

"It'll feel better." Ciel repeated the words Sebastian had said to him the first time as he scissored his two fingers making Sebastian moan and arch his back. Ciel added a third finger and Sebastian yelped not expecting it. Ciel searched for that spot that would make Sebastian's world whirl and when he did Sebastian screamed out. Ciel thrusted his fingers in and out a number of times each time hitting that spot before he pulled them out causing Sebastian to whimper at the loss. Ciel shifted lining himself up with Sebastian's entrance. "Are you ready?" Sebastian nodded and Ciel pushed in slowly.

"STOP!" Sebastian shouted out and Ciel obeyed. After a minute or two Sebastian nodded his eyes still clenched shut and Ciel continued till he was in all the way.

"Damn … Sebastian … you're so fucking tight ..." Ciel didn't move he just enjoyed the feeling of being inside Sebastian.

"C- Ciel mo-ve" Ciel started out slow speeding up a tiny bit with each thrust. "Faster." Sebastian demanded reaching up grabbing Ciel's shoulders. Ciel grabbed Sebastian's now throbbing member pumping it painfully slow teasing his butler. "Ciel –"

"Yes." Ciel cooed playing innocent.

"Nngh P-Please Ciel." Ciel smirked and gradually speed up. He crashed his lips to Sebastian's in a passionate kiss as he continued to thrust. Ciel leaned back and stared into the demon's scarlet eyes as he panted harshly. "A-Augh, I can't – I'm gonna – Ciel – I." Sebastian came all over his and Ciel's stomach. Ciel soon followed spilling his seed inside his butler. Silence filled the room panting being the only sound. Ciel flopped down next to Sebastian, who wrapped his arm around his master's chest laying his head on his chest. "Ciel…" He trailed off. Ciel kissed the top of the raven haired man's head.

"I love you Sebastian."

"I love you to Ciel." Ciel looked down at him and smiled

**~ENDS FLASHBACK~**

**Ciel's POV**

"So what are you going to do?" Sebastian looked up at me.

"I was going to tell you than get rid of –"

"THE HELL YOU ARE!" Sebastian jumped at my outburst. "You and I are going to raise this child." I put my hand on his stomach.

"Ciel I-I can't be a father I'm not ready." Worry smeared his face tainting his crimson eyes

"Stop, you'll be a great father. " Sebastian didn't get sick that morning which was a relief. He and I cleaned up the bathroom and he got me dressed. "Go get breakfast ready."

"Yes, Young Master."

* * *

**Soo let me know what you all think and please don't kill me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO yay chapter 2 this one is a longer because more happens. Just to let you know I know nothing of pregnancy so I may be off with some stuff; I do research things but I'm too lazy to go into any detail with said research I just do enough to get a general idea but I'm rambling. Hope you all enjoy I certainly enjoy writing it :)**

I sunk into my chair with a heavy sigh. I was terrified "I'm going to be a father." Saying it out loud didn't sound right it sounded spurious but at the same time it made me proud and happy and so many other good feelings. Picking up a pen I scribbled out a quick list of things that needed to be done before the baby was born, I may have been getting ahead of myself but I wanted to be prepared. Just as I finished the list Sebastian walked in pushing a cart.

"Here you are, Young Master." He handed me a cup of tea and a crape. After sipping my tea for a moment I looked up from my list.

"Sebastian, sit down I need to talk to you. "A look of urgency quickly crossed his face. "What?" I questioned.

"Young Master … um … May I use the restroom first?" I gave him a questioning look and a nod of approval. He quickly rushed out of the room and was back in about fifteen minutes taking a seat as instructed. "Thank you." I nodded.

"So, with this morning's news there are a number of things that need to be done. " He nodded in agreement. "You need to call a doctor and insure they can keep quiet." He rose from seat.

"Demon or human?"

"Huh?" I was confused by the question.

"A demon doctor or a human one?"

"Oh, um I don't know you go call your mother again and ask her opinion?  
"Again?" a soft pink touched the tips of Sebastian's ears. I nodded and the pink turn red and snaked its way down to his cheeks. "Y-you heard that?" I chuckled inwardly at the new side of Sebastian.

"Yes." I smiled mischievously. Sebastian nodded and walked out still blushing furiously.

**Sebastian's POV**

As I slipped into my office my face was still red. 'What the hell I'm blushing.' I slid into my chair with a hefty sigh. Picking up the phone I dialed my mom's number. "Hello Michaelis manor." Betsy answered the phone.

"Hello Betsy can I talk to my mom?"

"Oh hello Lucifer no I'm sorry she left yesterday she said if you called to tell you she would talk to you soon."

"Oh, I-is dad home?" Sebastian felt tinge of fear. His father was difficult to say the least.

"Yes but he is very busy but I can get him if it's important."

"No it's alright. Tell mom I called, Oh and do you have Ashley's number?"

"Yes." She gave me the number and we both hung up. Ashley was my close cousin and my best friend growing up. She made a good living as one of the best midwives in all of hell, if anyone could help me it was her. As I reached pick the phone up again the door bell rang throughout the manor. I decided to let Mey-rin answer the door but soon after a faint knock at the door. "Come in." Mey-rin leaned in the door way,

"S-Sebastian you're um mother I-is here." I looked up at her

"What!" Mey-rin flinched at my outburst.

"Lucifer!" My mother scolded from behind Mey-rin. "That was rude apologize." My face became instantly red as my mother stepped into the room pushing past Mey-rin.

"Sorry Mey-rin, could you please leave." Mey-rin nodded and practically ran out of the room leaving my mother and I to stand in silence. My mother finally slung her arms around my neck in a tight embrace.

"I missed you honey. So I came to visit." She let me out of the hug and finally looked me in the eye.  
"Yeah me to mom so how worried were you?" I knew she was worried just by the way she hugged me.

"A lot more now you're blushing," she place one hand gingerly on my cheek "What's wrong?" I sat down on a nearby couch and she sat in the chair across from me.

I sighed not sure how to put it. "Um … mom I … I'm a … pregnant." The last word came out a faint whisper. She stared at me for a long while. "Did you hear me?" my cheeks grew hot at even the idea of having to repeat myself.

"Yes," she came and sat next to me pulling me in close. "I'm so proud of you honey." She spoke calmly and evenly. I thought I was going to cry, but I had no clue why, a small sniffle escaped my person. "What's the matter honey?" She kissed the top of my head.

I began to sob "I don't know what to do I'm scared and … and … -"

"SHHH," She began to rub my arm and I felt like a small child again, "It's okay." She continued to say calming things till I finally stopped crying and composed myself. "Now who's the other father?"

I looked up at her. "Ciel Phantomhive." She nodded and rose pulling me with her.  
"Let me meet him?" I nodded and lead her to Ciel's office.

**Ciel's POV**

A knock at the door pulled me from my work, as it was unexpected. "Come in." Sebastian stepped inside seeming a bit disheveled.

"Young Master you have company." A short woman stepped in behind Sebastian. Her hair matched Sebastian's as did her eyes. "This is my mother."

"Hello I'm Michele Michaelis you must be Ceil Phantomhive. Nice to meet you."  
I stood from my chair "Hello what do I owe the pleasure?" Michele sat down as I did and Sebastian stood by the door obviously uncomfortable.

"Well as I am told you are the father of my impending grandchild? Are you not?"

I'd be lying to say I wasn't slightly surprised. "Yes I am and I hope you are as over joyed as I am?"

"Yes I am," she smiled. "Lucifer." Sebastian jumped at the mention of his name "Be a dear and get me some tea please." Sebastian nodded and slipped out of the room. After the door clicked shut and I was sure Sebastian was out of ear shot she spoke again in a much darker tone. "Now, listen to me and listen good Lucifer is my one and only son, the pride and joy of his father and I so I expect that he and the child will be cared for properly." She reached into her rather large purse and with drew a black book and handed it to me. "This book has everything you and Lucifer will need to know, everything from what he can and can't eat to what to expect him to act like." Her demeanor changed back to the motherly one she had begun with. I turned the book over in my hands and read the title which was printed in gold 'Demon Pregnancy: the Complete Guide.'

"Thank you Mrs. Michaelis, I completely understand your concern I will do everything possible to make sure that they are alright and I would like to invite you and your husband to drop by anytime." I set the book down on the desk. Michele seemed to relax and again smiled.

"You are a good man Ceil." Sebastian walked into the room with a trey of tea and poured both his mother and myself a cup. Michele finished her tea and rose from her chair. "Well I'll be leaving."

Sebastian spoke before I could even open my mouth. "You're leaving already?" He sounded needy like a disappointed child.

"Yes honey I have work to do back home and your father doesn't even know I've left."

"Okay I'll walk you to the door." Sebastian said setting down the tea pot.

**Sebastian's POV**

At the door my mother hugged me tightly and for a long while. "Lucifer, don't hesitate to call anytime alright?" She smiled faintly

"Yeah mom … OH! I need a doctor who would you … um suggest?" I remembered Ciel's order.

"Dr. Jay Eldredge he's been delivering Michaelis' forever." She smiled warmly.

"Can he keep quiet?" I was a bit embarrassed and bit my lip.

"Oh no he's a bit of gossip. If you're looking for silence your best bet is Dr. Christopher Deter." She pulled out of her purse an address book and wrote down his number handing it to me. "Good-bye honey; keep in touch." She stepped into the carriage and was off leaving me standing there in the late afternoon light.

**-NEXT DAY-**

I got up; dry heaved and went to wake Ceil. I opened the curtain and put my hand to my back a new wonderful joy of pregnancy. "Good morning Young Master." He grunted from underneath the blankets. "Come on Young Master I'm not in the mood for this today." He pushed the blanket down and sat up.

"Morning." He mumbled rubbing sleep from his eye. I handed him a cup of tea but knocked down a spoon.

"Opps." I cringed as I bent down to pick up the runaway silverware. Ceil looked me down questioningly. "My back hurts I'm sorry Young Master." Ceil nodded.

"It's alright," He patted the bed next to him. "Sit." I obeyed "So about your work. –"

"Bocchan, I can still work!" I interrupted without thinking. Ceil placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I know, you will continue till I decide you can no longer work than you will be on maternity leave." I cringed at the last two words but nodded in agreement. Ciel must have seen and shifted his hand to my back and began rubbing up and down. After sometime I finally spoke

"Thank you, Young Master." I rose from the bed and continued with the day.

**Ciel's POV**

"Sebastian." He stepped into the study. "Give me the number of the doctor." I glanced up at him he seemed confused.

"Young Master I am perfectly capable of making appointments for myself." He sounded a bit hurt.

I leaned back in my seat a bit annoyed "Apparently not because I told you to do so yesterday and you have yet to do such." His cheeks flared a gentle red but I was in no mood to care as I held out a hand for the number. He handed me the small slip of paper in defeat. "Now please go get me a cup of tea and some cake." When I looked up from the slip of paper I was taken aback by the sight before me. The Sebastian Michaelis the demon butler of the Phantomhive manor was on the verge of tears. 'Had I really been that harsh?' "Sebastian what's the matter?" at the mention of his name the tears spilled over his face streaming down his cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry I just f-forgot." He sniffled out.

"Sebastian it's alright I forgive you it's okay stop crying." I pleaded warmly.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED YOUR FORGIVENESS!" Sebastian screamed completely on the other end of the emotional spectrum.

"Sebastian are you feeling okay?" I spoke calmly and evenly, as not to stir any emotion.

He sniffled before answering, "Yeah but … I don't know." I rose from my place behind the desk and came to him. "Young Master?" I wiped the tears from his face and he sniffled softly.

"Sebastian, just relax okay." He sighed and nodded. "Just go get your work done okay." Sebastian nodded again in agreement. He turned and left the room seeming a lot better. I sat back down and picked up the phone. I dialed the number and let it ring.

"Hello, Dr. Christopher Deter's office?" a female voice answered, she sounded rather cheery.

"Hello this is Ciel Phantomhive may I speak to Dr. Deter."

"Sure." There was a silence and then the sound of the receiver being picked up.

"Hello." A man answered with a thick German accent. "This is Dr. Deter."

"Hello this is Ciel Phantomhive I need to schedule a home appointment for my butler."

"What is the matter with him?" Dr. Deter sounded annoyed.

"Well Sebastian's not been feeling well I'd rather not discuss things over the phone." A loud extremely annoyed sigh sounded on the other end.

"Fine, tomorrow at say noon is good?"

"Yes. Good-bye Doctor." He hung up with no good-bye from the other end. I sat back in my chair deep in thought. 'Dr. Deter does seem to sit right with me; maybe I should call for another opinion.' I picked up the phone receiver and dialed another number.

"Hello Doctor Lily Erlich's office How may I help you?" a cheerful women answered the phone.

"Hello this is Ciel Phantomhive I'd like to schedule a home visit for tomorrow at noon."

"Good you're in luck her appointment for noon tomorrow just opened up." A pause followed "What is the problem?"

"It's a bit of a private matter that I'd rather keep between her and I"

"That's fine I'll just put down private. Thank you and have a wonderful day."

"You too." I sat back in my chair feeling a bit more at ease I knew I could trust Lily she delivered me. She is one of the best.

**Sebastian's POV**

I stormed out of Ciel's study and to my room and flopped onto my bed with a grunt. "Who does he think he is _I forgive you_ pfsh whatever." A rustling noise caught my attention. Sliding off the bed to rest on the floor I pulled open the closet releasing about ten cats and a symphony of meows. "Ha ha hi guys." I stroked one as the rest rubbed their bodies against me. I sat like this for some time watching one in particular I picked her up in my arms. One I had named Sammy was acting strange and her sent was … off. I thought for while as she continued to purr in my arms. "THAT'S IT! Sammy are you gonna be a mommy?"

"Meow."

"OH GOODY! More kitties." I sat her down and sighed. "Maybe I should go say sorry to the young Master?"

"Meow." I nodded in approval and shooed all the cats into the large closet. I got up and made my way out of my room and down the hall. Mey-rin and Finny were hiding behind Bard at the turn to go to the main hall. All of them looked fairly scared. "What's the matter?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"W-well you were really angry earlier and –"he pointed down the hallway and I looked.

"Oh god…was I that angry?" The hall was a mess. Tables were turned over, vases were smashed, and the walls bore large long scratches. It looked like a tornado had come through but in fact it was just a querulous demon butler throwing a hormone fueled temper tantrum. A deep red painted my face. "Sorry guys I promise I'll explain later and clean this up."

"Explain?" Finny asked stepping out from behind Bard as did Mey-rin "Explain what?" he stared at me confused.

"Sebastian, what's wrong you haven't yelled at any of use for destroying things, you sleep in, and now this." Bard swung his arm in the direction of the demolished hallway. I hung my head my face burned like hells flames.

"I … uh… um … It's …" I began twiddling my fingers not pulling my gaze from the floor even after Mey-rin placed a calming hand on my shoulder.

"Shhh," She comforted "You tell us when you feel ready okay but remember," she guided my head up to stare me in the eye. "We will always care for you because you are Sebastian Michaelis, someone we all could trust our lives to." I smiled faintly

"Thank you, guys." I dismissed them all and set to cleaning up the hallway. I finished in about an hour but not without a number of pee breaks. 'URRRGGG being pregnant is hard.' I made my way to the young master's study and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in." commanded from behind the thick door. I pushed the door open and slipped inside.

"Bocchan, I humbly apologize for my earlier . . . outburst. I don't know what came over me." Ciel sat behind his desk. He looked up a knowing gleam in his eye.

"It is entirely alright I understand," He went back to his work "Oh and tomorrow at noon you have an appointment with two different doctors they will be staying for lunch."

"I see where would you prefer lunch tomorrow?" I questioned trying to distract my mind from the growing anxiety that noon would bring.

"The garden the flowers are wonderful this time of year." He waved a dismissing hand at me and I hurried away glad to be forgiven.

**Ciel's POV**

The rest of the day ran smoothly with the only hitch being my dinner was a bit late but I again blamed it on the recent account of events.

**~Morning~**

I woke early but just sprawled across my bed and waited for Sebastian. After a long while I rose quit annoyed that he neglected me _his _master. Storming from my room I made it to his door and was stopped dead in my tracks, grunts and groans escaped the confines of Sebastian's room. 'What's going on in there? Should I go in?' I decided to go against my better judgment and open the door. Sebastian was laying over the edge of his bed pulling at his pants in a vain attempt to button them. "Sebastian? What's the matter?"

"My damn pants won't button." I stared at him before stepping close and stopping him. "Young Master?" he questioned but I simply continued by removing his shirt, His stomach was slightly distended. I grazed the tips of my fingers over his stomach.

"Well," I was unsure what to say. I stood deep in thought for several moments. "Call Nina she'll make you some new clothes but for now run into town and get a pair of pants to wear." Sebastian nodded but still looked disheartened. "It's okay." I smoothed his ruffled hair and he smiled glad to not be alone in this whole mess. "Remember noon."

"Yes Young Master, The preparations are done I just have to put the roast in the oven and set the table." I nodded and rose from the bed.

"Good." I got dressed with a bit of difficulty and went to work in my study. A knock at the door pulled me from the paper work; "Come in" Sebastian brought me breakfast without a word other than telling me what it was. "Sebastian, who made this?"

"Bard did I went to go get pants so he made breakfast." I nodded and left him go to prepare for lunch.

**~A Bit Before Lunch~**

Again a knock on the door pulled me from my work which I had the better half of done. "Come in"

"Young Master, Everything is ready for lunch and the quests will be here soon. You should go down stairs." I looked up at him.

"Alright did you clean a room for your appointment?" his cheeks tinted a light pink.

"Yes Master."

"Sebastian, why are you blushing?" He shrugged "Then why?"

"I'm a little scared," he clasped his opposite elbow making him look a bit childish. I had to chuckle at him.

"Scared for what?" he shrugged "Come here." I rose from my chair and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Now what are you afraid of?"

"I'm just afraid that there'll be something wrong or that I can't work or or or -" Sebastian shuddered in my grasp and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"You won't be able to work but that's some time from now and there won't be anything wrong. Everything seems really bad because your hormones are all over the place." He nodded. We stayed like this till the doorbell rang through the manor.

**Sebastian's POV**

I answered the door to a tall man who looked to be in his late forties early fifties his hair was jet black slicked back and his eyes a dark brown he would have look like an average family man but his features were scrunched in a permanent scowl. "Hello I am Dr. Christopher Deter I am here to speak with Ciel Phantomhive." He spoke with a thick German accent.

"Yes he is my lord this way doctor." I lead him to the garden where Ciel was waiting. I left the two and when to the kitchen. Bard had the roast out already and the rest of the food was ready and not destroyed he surprised me. "Bard, did you do this all by yourself? I mean you didn't even burn down the kitchen."

"I had some help but most of it was already done I just put things in dishes." I was pleasantly surprised but it was one less thing I had to do.

"Well thank you guys. I'll make you all some cake tonight okay." The three of then smiled widely and Tanaka sat still rather unmoved by it all. I pushed the cart out of the kitchen and just as I made it near the door the bell rang "Good timing." I answered the door to a cheery brunette woman with bright green eyes. "Hello"

"I'm here to see Ciel Phantomhive."

"And you might be?"

"Oh my, Doctor Lily Erlich." She held out her hand. She was dressed in a brown knee length skirt, a light green top and a white lab coat. I shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you. This way." She followed me into the garden were she took a seat. Ciel rose from his seat at the head of the table when I and Dr. Erlich stepped in.

"Little Ciel Phantomhive I haven't seen you in nineteen years. Look how tall you've gotten." She gushed

"Nice to see you to Lily," Ciel noticed my confused look and smiled, "Lily delivered me," he chuckled

"Yes you were such a cute baby. One of the first babies I ever delivered." She looked too young to have delivered Ciel but then again you never know. Lunch continued smoothly as the three of them made small talk, mostly Ciel and Dr. Erlich.

"Shall we retire to the study?" Ciel questioned once everyone had finished their dessert. Dr. Deter and Dr. Erlich both nodded and we all made our way to the study. Ciel sat in his chair and I took my place at his side. "I have called both of you on behalf of Sebastian." My stomach churned at the mere mention of what was to come.

"You need to call two doctors for a simple check up?" Dr. Deter grumbled while Dr. Erlich stared questioningly but expectantly back at Ciel.

"Well I have probable reason to believe that he is with child." My face burned red hot. Dr. Deter sat unfazed and Dr. Erlich gasped softly.

"Ciel that's preposterous Sebastian is a man and men –"

"He's a demon." Dr. Deter blurted irritably Dr. Erlich was quiet and her smile returned.

"Alright, shall we begin?" She sounded optimistic. I lead them to a spare bedroom just down the hall and pushed the door open. The room was rather cool but completely immaculate. The dark wood of the room showed not a single spec of dirt as did all of the furniture; the single bed in the center of the room was covered with fresh white sheets. Dr. Erlich set her bag on the desk in the corner and began removing items; I had to swallow a lump in my throat.

**Ciel's POV**

Dr. Deter stood just inside the door and I on the other side of him, "Here put this on." Dr. Erlich handed Sebastian a light blue hospital gown. He slipped into the bathroom just off the bedroom to change and after returning she told him to sit on the edge of the bed. "Dr. Deter I feel it best we each do individual exams them collaborate do you agree?" Her tone was a lot firmer.

"Agreed." Dr. Erlich stepped out into the hall and Dr. Deter got started taking his stethoscope he pressed it against Sebastian's back "Deep breaths." I sat in the corner and watched the preceding. Sebastian obeyed and Dr. Deter listened intently. Next he had Sebastian lie down and he pressed different areas of Sebastian's chest and noted any reaction Sebastian gave. He then did something I didn't expect, after having Sebastian lie perfectly flat he placed his hand to the bump on Sebastian' stomach. Dr. Deter lolled his head back and started chanting some language; his hand glowed as did Sebastian's stomach. Sebastian's eyes widened some and I leaned forward to see better; in a sudden burst of light it all ended. I looked up at Dr. Deter questioningly "He is indeed pregnant," Dr. Deter sat down in a nearby chair, "I must tell you. Male pregnancy in younger generations is indeed impossible it ended with your generation Sebastian. It was slowly breed out so to speak and being the last generation possible to do such your body is ill prepared your hips will bear more tension, back pain will be increased and giving birth is even more dangerous than usual for a male. When would you like to schedule the abort-"He had taken out a small black book but was stopped short by a violent outburst.

"NO YOU'RE NOT TAKING MY BABY! GET OUT GET OUT NOW!" Sebastian screamed tears flowing from his eyes he pointed a finger toward the door. I went to my butler's side and place caring hands on his shoulders.

"I think it would be best if you did leave." Ciel spoke calmly; Sebastian pulled his knees up toward his chest wrapping his arms around his knees the best he could.

Dr. Deter rose solemnly, "Fine." He walked out without another word or a glance. Dr. Erlich slid past him and glance questioningly at me.

"It's a long story." She nodded a knowing smile on her face. I rubbed my hand up and down his back as Dr. Erlich prepared. "Sebastian it's okay stop crying." He sniffled and nodded. I slid away so Dr. Erlich could start. First she checked his blood pressure and pulse.

"Any pain?" Sebastian nodded."Morning sickness?" again another nod. "Deep breaths for me." She placed her stethoscope to his back listening intently then shifted to his chest and did the same. She then picked up a tongue depressor and a small light "say ah." Sebastian did as he was told and she peered into his mouth, "Sebastian your throat is red and swollen, how much do you eat on a daily basis?"

"I don't eat it's unnecessary for demons to eat."

"Well the morning sickness has caused acid to rise instead of food causing swelling and redness. You need to eat at least something before bed each night but the cravings should help." She smiled. She had Sebastian lay back and she pressed his stomach in varying places then she squeezed his ankles and he winced. "Hm," I helped Sebastian sit up and sat behind him rubbing his back.

"What?" I questioned.

"Well, I think it is most definitely a high risk pregnancy, so usually around six or seven months work is a no-no but Sebastian I'm saying four months."

"Alright." Sebastian nodded his head leaning against my chest.

"You both need to read up on everything. No heavy lifting, sit whenever possible. The usual stuff." Sebastian again nodded. "I'll see you again in a month alright. Any questions?" She stood up and gathered her things.

" I most certainly hope you will honor doctor-patient confidentiality?"

"Of course." Sebastian led her to the front door and waved good-bye. He crawled back into the bed and lay next to me still wearing the flimsy hospital gown.

"I feel better." He whispered softly. I nodded and began rubbing the small of his back and he hummed a thank you.

"That's good see you were being a drama queen."

"I not a drama queen." He fake pouted and shifted gently. "Urg "I glanced down at him. "I have to pee and I want … mm … cake." I had to chuckle at him.

"Go pee I'll get you some cake okay." He smiled up at me.

"Thank you young master." He pulled himself from the bed as did I.


	3. Chapter 3

**Truth: First I am SOOOO SORRRY for not taking so long to update I had finals and have been spending a lot of my time with family therefore I haven't had a minute to myself – ( _ ) **

**Ciel: Excuses excuses**

**Sebastian: Yes Truth it is important to get tasks do in a timely manner**

**Truth: Both of you shut up or I'll make Ciel get trampled by horses. Any who I will try my very best to have this chapter a little shorter than the last one and I must thank all of you who read and reviewed it makes writing soooooo much more fun THANK YOU!**

**Ciel: I'll make Sebastian beat you up.**

**Sebastian: Ah ah Master you should be kind to a lady**

**Truth: HA! Sebastian be a good mommy and do the disclaimer.**

**Sebastian: you're so mean! *runs away to eat ice cream***

**Truth: NO BASSY I'M SORRY PLEASE COME BACK! **

**Ciel: you cold hearted bitch**

**Truth: AHHH Stop I'M SORRY okay? *Hides in corner of shame (u_u)* Disclaimer please one of you.**

**Sebastian: I forgive you *Hugs Truth* Truth does not own Kuroshitsuji nor does she make any money. Can I have some cake now?**

**Ciel: Sure cupcake *snuggles Sebastian* **

**Truth: Awe so cute. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

**Ciel's POV**

When I returned Sebastian was sprawled across the bed, "Thank you young master." He took the large slice of chocolate cake I had found in the kitchen as I crawled into bed. "What's that?" He asked with a mouthful of cake.

"Oh your mother gave it to me when she came to visit I figured we could read it together but what do you already know about demon pregnancy?" He swallowed before answering

"Well I know that human and demon pregnancy are fairly similar and the only real difference is that a demon grows to full size in the first two months or so and it really hurts because your body is being stretched so quickly."

"Why does that baby grow so fast but the pregnancy last the same?"

"The rest of the time the child's demon attributes are developing." I nodded and opened the book.

"Congratulations you are an expecting mother –"

"I'M NOT A MOTHER!"

"Sorry Congratulations you are an expecting _Father _this is a book that will tell you everything you need to know about your pregnancy from what's good to eat to how the baby will develop. Chapter 1: what to expect when expecting."

"Cheesy title." Sebastian interrupted stuffing cake into his mouth.

"Number one you will develop violent mood swings more violent than any human mood swing. Number two cravings will be irrational and unexpected. Number three …" I read till Sebastian fell asleep clutching the empty plate. "So cute." I stroked his hair for a while a loud clatter just outside the door made both of us jump. Slipping from a drowsy Sebastian's grasp I stepped to the door and opened it quickly surprising three bumbling fools – I mean servants. "What are you three doing?"

"Master we came to tell you Lau called." Finny answered pulling himself from the floor and helping Mey-rin up as well.

"What did that idiot want?" I grumbled crossing my arms over my chest.

"He said he's coming over tomorrow." Sebastian came up behind me as Mey-rin finished. "Young Master?"

"What are _you two_ doing?" Bard smirked holding the broken vase.

"My office now." I demanded storming off with Sebastian close behind me. In the office Sebastian stood behind my chair while the other four servants stood in front of my desk. "Now I have some news that will most defiantly affect all of us, I'm sure you've all noticed Sebastian's recent behavior?" They all nodded and Sebastian's eyes widened in realization. "Well that has been caused by the fact that he is … pregnant." Finny smiled and ran over hugging a mortified Sebastian careful not to crush him while Mey-rin and Bard stared curiously.

"I always thought Sebastian was _weird_." Bard sneered while Mey-rin stood deep in thought.

"You think I'm weird." Sebastian sniffled softly earning even more curious stares. "B-Bard." A tear trickled down the butler's cheek.

"Sebastian I'm sorry."

"YOU SHOULD BE!" Sebastian's outburst even made me jump.

"How?" a soft voice called attention to its owner.

"Well it's a long story but it's true so you will all be helping him for the remainder of the pregnancy and Bard," I stared him down "Since you feel the need to hurt feelings you'll be taking over him morning duties for the week." Bard groaned while Sebastian and Finny giggled

"Finny could you get off of me now." Sebastian nudged the boys head.

"Okay mommy."

"Don't call me that." Finny nodded while Mey-rin smiled and placed a hand on him belly.

"C-congratulations who's the other d-daddy?" She questioned while he blushed

"Young Master." Another gasp silenced the room till I rose from my seat with a huff.

"Okay out all of you I have work to do Sebastian Lau is coming tomorrow make preparations for that and Finny you help him." Sebastian groaned in distaste while the little blonde followed happily after him.

**Sebastian's POV**

I walked down the hall followed by my shadow for the day. He plodded along humming happily. "Finny I need you to carry the box of silverware to the table than start polishing it and I'll get dinner started for tonight." 'That'll keep him busy.' I finished preparations for dinner and settle down to help Finny finish polishing the silverware. The next morning I got up late knowing Bard was tasked with waking the Young Master. After the ever fun trip to the bathroom I made breakfast with Mey-rin as a shadow and served it.

"Sebastian have you eaten breakfast yet?" Ciel questioned sternly and when I didn't answer he motioned to the chair next to him. "Sit and eat." Unable to deny him or the angry grumble in my stomach I sat and ate with him.

"Thank you master." He nodded just as the doorbell rang. The day was peaceful till everyone's favorite opium dealer arrived.

"Hello Little Phantomhive."

"What do you want Lau?" Ciel crossed his leg sitting behind his desk.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by and visit my favorite little earl and his stoic butler." Lau glanced at me but came back to staring at me.

"Yes?" I questioned his staring.

"You little dog you." Lau went back to Ciel.

"What?" Ciel answered annoyed and curious.

"You got your butler pregnant." Before any reaction could be given Lau was rubbing my stomach having leapt from his seat across the room.

"LAU! how do you know? Who told you?"Ciel stood abruptly from his chair.

"I have a good sense of these things and your reaction just confirmed my suspicion." Ciel huffed flopping back in his seat.

"Lau please stop rubbing my stomach it's just weird." Lau looked up at me and smiled.

"Ciel you should be ashamed!" He declared earning another angry curious glare. "You should be treating the mother of your child like a queen."

"Oh shut up Lau and he's not a mother he's a father." I smiled softly at Ciel defending me. "and besides he doesn't work as hard and won't be till the baby's born." Lau ruffled Ciel's hair before taking his seat again.

"Who all knows about this little miracle?" He gestured toward me.

"The servants his parents and a doctor and I'd like to keep it that way I don't want people barging in here demanding to dissect the father to my child or my child."

"OH BOCCHAN!" I gushed pulling him into a crushing hug causing Lau to giggle.

"S-Sebastian," He croaked "You're crushing me." I released him. "Thank you." Mey-rin brought cake soon after and Ciel and I settled on the couch while Lau sat in a chair across from us and started talking about here there and everywhere things. "Sebastian?"

"Yes." I asked taking a bite of cake.

"I think you've had enough cake that's your third piece in like fifteen minutes."

"But bocchan it's so good." I cooed licking the fork slowly giving him a good view and he quickly dropped the subject a gentle flush of red on his cheeks.

"But still your gonna make yourself sick." I pouted and felt like I was going to cry.

"Okay" I said in a sad tone. After Lau left things went back to normal in the house and stayed that way for the next couple days.

**Ciel's POV**

True to his word Sebastian ballooned over the course of the next week and a half, he had also started a number of new habits as well some more favorable than others. For one he started walking around the house in nothing but a towel after his baths which myself and Mey-rin found extremely pleasant while Finny and Bard were left horrified, He'd also become unnervingly clingy not wanting to leave my side and when he had to he often clung to someone else, and the worst thing of all the mood swings have gotten so bad I can hardly keep up. "Young Master your tea." Mey-rin shakily handed me a cup of tea.

"Thank you, Mey-Rin where is Sebastian?"

"I left him with Bard, so I did." When I gave her curious look she responded. "Bard is cooking and Sebastian wanted to make sure nothing happened."

I nodded and went back to my work for a while till loud screams could be heard. I jumped to my feet and hurried to the kitchen. "What the hell is going on?" I questioned as I burst through the door.

"GET OFF SERIOUSLY!" Bard was swinging his arms around trying to get Sebastian off of his arm. "Young Master make him stop."

"What's the matter?" I asked more calm now.

"He's been hanging on my arm since I made breakfast and I can't take the constant chatter. You take him." Bard finally pushed Sebastian off his arm.

"Hey I'm still here and I can't help it."Sebastian pouted before clinging to me with a content purr.

"Yes Bard you have to remember he is very hormonal and you I think you should go take a nap." The two walked out of the kitchen toward Sebastian's room.

"But Master my bed wasn't made for pregnant people" The demon whined. "I have to lie on my side and then I feel like I'm going to fall off."

I thought for a moment having figured this would happen I already had it planned. "Go sleep in my bed you'll be sleeping there from now on." Sebastian stopped then smiled and did something I never thought I'd ever hear, Sebastian's squeal. He ran off still smiling from ear to ear. I hurried off to my study to finish what little work I had left after completing that I headed for my room secretly excited to get to snuggle the 'mother' of my child. Inside the demon was peaceful; I was shocked I'd never seen Sebastian sleep. The hackneyed smirk was gone replaced by a calm emotionless face, his crimson eyes hidden behind pale soft curtains. I brushed a stray hair from his face and ha lay unfazed his arms clutching his swollen stomach. I pushed the shirt up and rested my hand on the bump. Softly I crawled into bed trying and succeeding not to wake him he cuddled close and mumbled some incoherent words.

**Truth: there you have it chapter 3 really short I know.**

**Ciel: How did Lau just know?**

**Truth: because he has a knack for that kind of thing and I said so**

**Sebastian: Truth what do you have planned for next chapter**

**Truth: *Rubs Sebastian's belly* Oh sorry um I don't know suggestions are welcome though**

**Ciel: please review **

**Sebastian: Or I'll unleash my pregnant furry! **


End file.
